In order to achieve said technical challenges, the present invention is a synthetic resin bearing for a photovoltaic tracking system including the first and second bearing members coupled with each other for forming a bearing assembly, wherein each of the first and second bearing members comprises of a pair of side plate members facing each other; a friction member positioned between the outer peripheral portions of the pair of side plates and having an arc shaped section; and a reinforcement member for connecting the pair of side plates and the friction member, and the first and second bearing members have a coupling protrusion and a concave portion for receiving the coupling protrusion at the coupling surfaces thereof.
Accordingly, the present invention is to provide the bearing with synthetic resin instead of a metal material and maintaining the proper friction coefficient which made it unnecessary for the addition of a lubricant. The said synthetic resin includes polyamide, PTFE or PEEK material. In addition, the interior of said bearing assembly is not fully filled but is composed of plates such as reinforcement members linked with said plates and friction members and partially empty spaces inside. By doing this, it can reduce the overall weight and reduce the usage of material. It can also prevent molding defects such as shrinkage during the molding process.
On the other hand, in terms of a power generation system using solar energy, a large number of solar panels are generally installed on a vast area of flat land and as it is impossible to install more than 2 panels of solar panels to overlap, a vast space of land is required. Because of this, the power transmission structure to deliver a power generated from an actuator to each solar panel is complex and the power loss during the transmission is increased as well.
In addition, if you consider the cost of installation, a large number of solar panels must be installed in the limited land space but since separate space for an actuator is necessary, the usage of the space becomes low.
In addition, said torque tube is a type that extends to one direction, as deformation during the installation and transportation stage can be possible, it is not easy to correctly couple with said post. As the solar power generation apparatus is generally installed outside area which is not flat, it is very difficult to install each component as it is designed.